


Серп и молот

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M, Soulmates, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Перед её глазами реет флаг.





	Серп и молот

Перед её глазами реет флаг. Серп и молот на алом фоне. Цвета она пока не видит, но ей объяснили, что флаг красный, сказали, что за этот флаг она должна будет отдать жизнь в случае необходимости. Она готова. Маленькие девочки вообще могут быть очень верными, если их правильно убедить, а уж убеждать люди в форме умели.

Наташа смотрит и думает, сколькими способами она могла быть убить человека с помощью этой тряпки. Известных ей — тридцать четыре.  
  
Флаг расцветает так же, как одежда окрашивается кровью умирающих, поверженных врагов коммунизма.  
  
Он не называет своего имени. «Зимний солдат» — шепчутся в коридорах. Он вообще постоянно молчит, будто немой, и испытывает их на прочность. У Наташи вся спина в синяках, и это при том, что она самая способная в группе.  
  
Иногда ей кажется, что она танцует, одетая в облако розовых тканей, и его сильные руки подбрасывают её вверх, так высоко, что дыхание перехватывает. Но чаще всего реальность пробивается сквозь морок. Тогда металлическая рука отражает её удары, а не помогает войти в пируэт. Ноги стоптаны в кровь кирзовыми сапогами, а не пуантами. Мышцы болят не от танцев, а от бесконечных драк.

Они оба не принадлежат сами себе, поэтому, чтобы вернуть контроль над своей судьбой, решают принадлежать друг другу. Они оба не люди — оружие массового поражение, поэтому единственное, что им остаётся человеческого — любить друг друга до красного марева перед глазами.  
  


***

Клинт — хороший парень, забавный цирковой мальчишка в нелепом фиолетовом костюме. Ей почти жаль пускать его в расход. Тони ей тоже жаль, но несколько иначе — как непутёвого ребёнка, подхватившего ангину, переев мороженного. Стив похож на трёхцветную зубную пасту, которой в Советском Союзе было днём с огнём не сыскать. Мэтт не унывает оттого, что ему никогда не узнать, кто его вторая половина — у него в жизни другое предназначение. У Наташи, в общем-то, тоже, и если бы она не знала, как это бывает, то бросила бы давно все поиски, потому что Мэтта она действительно полюбила.  
  
Она работает двойным (а иногда и тройным) агентом, ей это не в первой. ЩИТ сливает информацию ЦРУ, которое в свою очередь «дружит» с МИ-6, тесно сотрудничающему с КГБ. В этой адской цепи можно запутаться, но Наташа давно стала асом шпионажа, и ей не составляет труда найти в горах бессмысленной информации бриллиант. Только вот про Зимнего Солдата ничего не слышно — программу якобы закрыли, а образец уничтожили.  
  
Полковник наливает Наташе чай и раскладывает перед ней ворох бумаг неровным веером. Она не вчитывается, хотя и знает, что история сложена на отлично, не придраться: погиб в бою, вечная память, неоценимый вклад в безопасность Советского Союза, но вместо похорон со всеми почестями — отсек в засекреченном морге на Лубянке и полное безвестие.

Ублюдок лжет ей в лицо. Вот же он, проклятый флаг, весит на стене ослепительно красный.  
  
Наташа найдёт его, потому что пока они оба живы, они не остановятся, и неважно, сколько полковников и генералов придётся задушить рабоче-крестьянским знаменем загнивающей империи.


End file.
